


The life of a rockstar, baby!

by Drkaihusky



Series: Kai's AU's no one asked for [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, M/M, Nonbinary!Yang, Other, RWBY!rock, au!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 10:39:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drkaihusky/pseuds/Drkaihusky
Summary: RWBY is a great band, but this isn't about the music, or the fame. It's about the friendship, the love. Or:   How RWBY was formed. This is the first part.





	The life of a rockstar, baby!

She was destroying it. The drums of the Guitar Hero game at the mall's arcade had to work their ass off to keep up with this... Brute! The moment Weiss saw the blonde, she knew trouble was lurking behind the corner. Just her luck. She just wanted to buy a magazine, she didn't need this. And she certainly didn't need the tall redheaded guy near the blonde, to flirt with her. 'Hey there, sunshine! Care for a game?' He asked with a big smirk. Weiss just glared. 'No.' The answer was short, mean and grumpy. Just like me, she liked to think. 'Awe c'mon! Guitar Hero is lots of fun!' 'Well then, sure.' Weiss sweetly replied, hiding her malice. 'Really?' The guy grinned. 'Of course not, not even if you were the last dude on this miserable planet!' The guy tried to hide the hurt, but Weiss internally snorted. This is why she hated people. 'What the fuck?' The blonde somehow stood in front of her. 'What stick got shoved up your arse to insult poor Cardin , Ice Queen?' The guy himself looked surprised that the blonde defended him. 'I mean, I still haven't forgiven him for what he did to my baby sis, but heck. All he asked was if you wanted to play Guitar Hero with us!' Us? Weiss frowned. 'And I said no and yet, he didn't get the memo.' The blonde snorted. 'I bet you're just scared cuz you can't play for shit.' Weiss glared. 'Scared of you, you rapscallion?' The blonde raised an eyebrow. A shy rabbit Faunus pulled on the blonde's arm. 'Yang please, don't start a fight again.' Yang, Weiss assumed the blonde's name, ruffled the Faunus' hair. 'Nahh, don't worry. She's too chicken to play anyway.' Yang walked back to the drumset, pulling Cardin with her. The guy picked up the guitar. 'All right, Winchester, if you lose, you will finally ask that cute guy from the sushi bar out.' The guy blushed. 'Sh-shut up!' Weiss mentally kicked herself. He was gay, or maybe bisexual. Ugh why. She felt really stupid now. But going up to them could make things worse, so she just went to the store to buy what she came to buy. Or did she? Ugh... Weiss walked up to them. 'All right then, I'll play.' She told red he- Cardin. He smiled. 'Neat!' Yang just raised an eyebrow and shrugged. 'Suit yourself. Velvs, play a good one!' Weiss took the mic. Great, she had to sing. Just her luck. A 90's cheeky rock song. Weiss tried to guess the rhythm. Yang must've noticed her distraught,because she got poked by one of the drumsticks. 'Hey, easy just follow the drum, kay?' Weiss gave a short nod. The drumline was easy to follow. Weiss appearantly sounded ok enough for the few bystanders. The song was done. 'That was so wicked, heck!' The blonde and her friend highfived. 'Ice cube, you got some good pipes!' Weiss blushed a bit. Then she softly smiled. 'Thanks.' The bunny girl pulled on Yang's arm again. 'We have to go.' Yang sighed. They looked at Weiss. 'Can I have your number? I'd love to come play here again, if that's ok?' Weiss didn't know why or why she didn't get angry, but she put her number in Yang's phone. Yang even gave her a cheeky wink when dragged away by Velvet. Weiss sighed. 'What did I get myself into this time...'

Two weeks later, Yang called her. Asking her if she was free. Nothing too alarming, besides the fact that it was Winter who took the call. Weiss was in the shower. And Winter had told Yang that Weiss sure was free. Weiss had sputtered, but her older sister had insisted she'd go have fun with her friends. Friends huh... Weiss sighed. She never had friends. Not even before she went to live with Winter to escape her father. Especially not then. She thought of the three from the arcade. Shy velvet, enthousiastic Cardin and cheeky Yang. Weiss stepped out of Winter's car. Trying to smile at Winter's stern 'Have fun.' She entered the arcade. Yang was waiting for her with Cardin and two other guys. 'Hey! Sunshine!' Cardin waved. Weiss rolled her eyes. Yang just winked. 'These are Sun and his boyfriend Neptune. They also came to play.' Weiss didn't see Velvet. 'Is your other friend not coming?' Yang raised an eyebrow. 'Velvet? Nahhhh... Velvet had a date.' 'Oh.' Sun suddenly gasped. 'Samurai Z! YANG LETS PLAY!' He ran towards the game. Yang snorted and urged Weiss to come along. Playing games with the guys and Yang was actually fun. Weiss herself even tried to play and got cheered on. She would never admit it, but she was having fun. Yang totally crushed Cardin at Piano Potang while Weiss beat Neptune at Frypan Racers. Crazy games. After two hours, Sun had to take neptune home. And even Cardin had to go. He managed to get a date with the guy he liked. So that left Weiss with just Yang. 'Had fun?' Weiss blinked. Yang looked at her with a deptless look. 'Did you have fun?' Weiss breathed. 'Yes.' Yang grinned. They were very close now. Suddenly, Yang's cellphone rang. 'Yes? Ruby? You what??!' Yang cursed loudly. 'Sorry, Weiss, I have to go, my little sister did something stupid.'

 

Weiss came by randomly at the arcade a few times after that. No Yang. Weiss almost missed the blonde brute. That oaf. That annoying, tall, strong, handsome... Weiss blushed. That came out of nowhere. Her sister threw her a look. 'What's wrong, Weiss?' Weiss tried to brush it of. 'Nothing, I was just lost in thought.' Winter raised an eyebrow. 'You've been like that ever since you came back from the meeting with potential friends. Did something happen?' Weiss sighed in defeat. 'Did you not enjoy it?' Weiss shook her head in response. 'It was better than I expected. It's just...' She paused a bit. 'It's just, Yang had to leave early for a family matter and I haven't heard from them ever since.' Winter's eyes softened. 'You like Yang, don't you?' 'N-not like that!' Weiss squawed. Winter rolled her eyes. 'Honestly , Weiss, what's wrong with having friends?' Weiss made a face. 'Having friends is fine, I guess.' After dinner, Weiss went to her bedroom. She checked her phone. Still nothing from Yang. Weiss let herself fall on her bed. 'I hate this.' She mumbled and peeked at her phone on top of her nightstand. 'Why wont you text me?' Weiss had tried to call Yang herself. More than once. She just didn't feel much about leaving a voicemail. Her heart ached. What was this even? It's not like she wasn't used to being alone? And yet... She silently cried herself to sleep that night.

Vlevet sat on a bench at the mall. Weiss was surprised to see her. And so was she appearantly. She didn't greet her. She looked pretty unusually down. 'Velvet.' Weiss just blurted, standing in front of her. 'Oh hey...' She said. 'Where have you all been?' Velvet was about to cry. 'Cardin is dead.' Velvet threw herself in Weiss' arms. Weiss froze. She sat down and clumsily hugged the Faunus. 'What happened?' She stammered. 'His ex-boyfriend...' Velvet bad trouble talking. The words seemed to be stuck in her throat. 'He didn't like that Cardin had someone else... So he... He...' She was crying now. 'He ambushed him. He r-ra...!' She couldn't say it. Weiss was too stunned to say anything. The bunny snuffled onto her shoulder. 'And after he was done with him, he kill-... He killed Cardin!' Weiss didn't like Cardin when they first met. But he didn't seem so bad. 'So that's why I haven't seen Yang in a while...' Weiss muttered. Velvet tried to dry her tears. 'Yang was his best friend. THey saved him from the abuse from Junior before! Even if Cardin had bullied her sister and me. He was trying to work out his anger and fear on us.' Velvet shook her head. 'But he is a solid guy. He apologized a lot after that. He never could forgive himself. I never blamed him. He didn't deserve to die!' They hugged for a while. 'How has Yang been dealing with this?' Velvet sighed. 'Haven't seen Yang since the funeral. Ruby, her sister, won't talk about her. We share a dorm at college.' Velvet smiled sadly. 'I wish one of us was brave enough to get through to Yang.' Weiss took a deep breath. 'I'll do it.' 

 

Yang sat in the darkness. Their phone layed abadonned in a corner. They didn't want to get up to buy groceries. The tv just played. There was nothing on to cheer her up. Angry knocking on the door of their appartment took Yang's attention. Probably Ruby... 'Yang Xiao Long. You will open the door this instant!' Yang's eyes widened. Weiss. They had no idea how, but suddenly an angry Weiss stood in the living room.  Yang just looked at her. With big sad eyes. And they saw how the anger in Weiss' expression faded. Disapointment remained. And before Yang could say something, Weiss hugged her. Or tried, the girl was quite small. Yang held her. They stood like that for a while, Yang didn't know how long. 'Why didn't you tell me?' Weiss asked with a tiny voice, full of sadness. Yand didn't know how to answer. 'Why did you let me think you were unreachable.' Weiss drew back. 'I saw your phone in the corner! I was worried sick... I...' Yang just looked at her eyes. Unable to speak.  Weiss looked back, her expression growing more anxious every second. A tear rolling over her cheek. 'Please say something...' Yang wiped the lone tear away with her finger. They saw so much pain in eachother's eyes. Yang didn't know who closed the gap, but they were kissing. Emotions of any kind fueled the passion that was suddenly growing. Driving them both mad. Yang pushed Weiss down on the couch. They were breathing heavily. 'Is this ok?' Yang asked, their voice rasping through the silence while they were looking at Weiss. Weiss sat up as straight as she could and pulled her hoodie off, revealing a black tshirt. She gave Yang a hungry look. 'This clear enough?' She grumbled at Yang's questioning glance. Yang slightly grinned in the familiar way Weiss remembered. 'Yes.' She chuckled, before indulging in the girl underneath them. The sex wasn't how Weiss thought she would lose her virginity. She felt Yang snoring against her neck. She typed a quick message to her sister that she was staying the night at Yang's before nestling herself better in Yang's warmth.

 

He hit her. She was crying. 'You little bitch!' She felt a sting at her left eye. She hissed out in pain. 'I will make sure you will never forget your place!' He said withdrawing a knife, only to charge down. Weiss felt something dripping along her face. But she was too weak to realise everything that was happening. She just felt the pain. His ugly face was too close. In the distance, she heard her sister's voice. The rest was a blur. Winter kept calling her name. Begging her to stay.

Weiss woke up crying. She saw Yang looking at her, worried. 'Are you ok?' It had been just a dream. 'I... I'm fine. It was just a bad dream.' She tried to brush it off. Yang obviously didn't buy it, but didn't ask further questions. They just kissed her forehead and held her. Weiss felt a sudden warmth inside. Until she remembered they were naked and turned a deep shade of red, eyeing down Ya png's torso. Yang gave her a confused look but caught on quickly. Because Weiss kissed them softly. 


End file.
